bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 began one week after the end of Season 1. It took place from November 23, 2009 to January 24, 2010, lasting nine weeks. This was the first season that each week began on a Monday, and ended on Sunday. In addition to changing the start and end day of each week, Season 2 extended the season by three weeks to allow for more competition, and to work with Season 3 to better use the full duration of the NHL season. The other major rule change was that, to avoid ties, each team named a captain and assistant captain. In the event of a tied team score, the captains scores would be compared to determine who would win the matchup. A captain win (CW) was worth two points in the standings, while a captain loss (CL) was worth 1 point. All of the Original 4 teams returned to compete in Season 2. However, the season featured the transfer of ownership for both the Mongooses and Prime#s. Summary The Pucktards returned to their championship form from the Trial Season, winning the Season 2 Championship Draft in a very close 3-way competition. The Prime#s and Internationals were in contention for the championship until the very end. The Mongooses were helpless to defend their Season 1 championship, finishing a disappointing 2-7-0-0 in the midst of their ownership transition. As the season pressed on, many people in the league demanded a way to make hidden picks so that their opponent could not simply block their picks. This set in motion a string of events that ended with Avaholic03 transfering control of the Mongooses to A33 so that he could focus exclusively on the role of league commissioner and oversee all the hidden picks in an unbiased manner. Aside from the poor performance of the team, the transition went relatively smooth compared to the other shift in management that happened in Season 2. In what turned into a bitter argument, JaymondFlurrie orginally made plans to turn over control of the Prime#s to sam333. However, when sam333 announced plans that she would be re-naming the team for Season 3, the disagreement got out of control. After weeks of arguments, and even an attempted trade by JaymondFlurrie to get rid of sam333, the situation was finally worked out. Sam333 took control of the team and made a few concessions. She agreed to name the new team the Beet#rs, to preserve some of the identity of the old team, and she agreed to appoint JaymondFlurrie the assistant GM. However, the transition eventually came full circle when the team became the Beeters prior to Season 4. Also, as part of the Prime#s transition, sam333 initiated the first trade in league history. She acquired InNet and Ignatious_Bonferior from the Pucktards in exchange for leaf_fan and hockeykid8 (aka: PhoenixAvsFan) just before Week 8. Individual Statistics Individual Statistics can be found in the table at the right. For the second straight season, IceCold14 captured the scoring title. Archimedes led all rookies in scoring. AvaholicReborn became the first player to retire from the game prior to the start of Season 2. NOTES: *hockeykid8 became PhoenixAvsFan *Bob_Avs33 become Rob_Avs33 *stpatty became Barney_Sumner, and later, Javris Other Details The weekly scores, financial reports and other details can be found at the following link